Kepuasan Memilikimu Selamanya
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Cinta memang begitu murni, suci dan sederhana seperti bunga lily putih, namun ternyata cinta juga bisa menjadi berbahaya jika cinta memiliki dua sisi, cahaya dan kegelapan, seperti bunga poppy merah. (#MaknaBungaChallenge)
**Type : OneShot** **(Challenge)**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Genre : Romance, Suspense**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character : Levi Ackerman**

 **Pairing : Chara(Seme) x Levi / Levi x Chara(Uke) (Kecuali Farlan).**

 **Flower : Bunga Lily Putih dan Poppy** **Merah**

 **Inspiration : -**

 **Setting : Tahun 8++**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul, kaku** **, AU** **, BL (Boys Love), dll.**

 **Warning :**

 **\- Kata-Kata Kasar hanya berlaku saat sudut pandang Levi** **/Rivaille** **.**

 **\- Shounen-ai (Jika tidak suka, jangan diteruskan!)**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama**

 **Pict : Schutzengel**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Cinta memang begitu murni, suci dan sederhana seperti bunga lily putih, namun ternyata cinta juga bisa menjadi berbahaya jika cinta memiliki dua sisi, cahaya dan kegelapan, seperti bunga poppy merah. (#MaknaBungaChallenge)**

* * *

 **~Kepuasan Memilikimu Selamanya~**

Sungguh aneh...

Selama hidupku, yang kupikirkan hanya menjalankan misi untuk kebebasan umat manusia. Tentu saja aku hanya menuju ke tempat yang penting, seperti tempat pertemuan, ruang perkumpulan, dan yang lainnya.

Tapi hari ini...

Entah aku habis makan apa...

Aku harus pergi ke taman bunga...

Bersama dengan dia...

"Kenapa kau begitu kesal? Bukankah tempat ini yang rencananya kau kuajak disaat kita sedang santai setelah melakukan misi? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Aku mendengar kalimat pertama darinya setelah kami sampai di taman bunga.

"Dengan memasang wajah menjijikkan dan mengemis dengan tujuan agar aku mengikutimu ke tempat seperti ini? Bukankah ini namanya pemaksaan di saat aku ingin membersihkan ruanganku?" kubalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaanku.

Kesal? Tentu.

Dengan seenak jidatnya dia datang dengan wajah memelas yang tentunya tidak bisa kutolak dan memaksaku untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat yang ternyata di taman bunga yang terdapat di wilayah dalam Dinding _Rose_.

"Maafkan aku kalau ternyata kau akan sesibuk itu!" dia memohon maaf padaku.

"Terlambat." ucapku saat permata _black crystal_ mulai menjelajahi setiap keindahan pada taman bunga yang berukuran... entahlah lebih luas dari dugaanku. "Tapi kau benar. Tempat ini lumayan untuk melepaskan kepenatan kita selama melakukan misi. Tidak buruk." ucapku untuk menghargai apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya." dia tersenyum senang. "Oh iya, apa kau tahu tentang bunga-bunga?" kali ini pertanyaan yang membuatku ingin menendangnya tanpa peduli dia siapa.

"Bodoh. Apa kau lupa kalau aku tinggal di Kota Bawah Tanah? Haruskah aku mencuci otakmu karena terkontaminasi bakteri kepikunan?".

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Walaupun kau tinggal di Kota Bawah Tanah, tapi kau pasti mempelajari tentang bunga lewat buku.".

"Sama sekali tidak. Setelah aku berada di atas tanah, aku baru menyentuh buku. Sampai saat ini, jika aku ingin sekali membaca, maka aku akan mencari buku dan membacanya.".

"Begitu.".

Tak lama, dia berjalan menuju ke salah satu kumpulan bunga berbentuk bintang berwarna putih.

"Bunga apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Lily putih*. Bunga ini terlihat indah dan sederhana. Banyak orang yang menyukainya karena makna dari bunga ini." jelasnya tak lama ia memetik bunga itu.

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan memetiknya!" aku memperingatkannya tapi terlambat.

"Hanya setangkai saja sudah menjadi hadiah terindah untuk orang yang ditujukannya." ucapnya disaat yang sama memberikan bunga lily putih itu padaku.

"Kau...!"

"Maknanya adalah kesucian cintaku padamu." ucapnya yang sebenarnya sudah kudengar sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau sudah terkontaminasi bakteri kepikunan. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, bukan?" ucapku saat menerima bunga darinya dan memang benar aku sangat mencintainya sejak lama.

"Itu ucapan saja. Sekarang dengan hadiahnya." dia menggaruk kepala yang tentunya untuk menutup rasa malunya.

Aku terkekeh sejenak. "Baiklah. Kuterima.".

"Terima kasih. Ah, sudah waktunya kita kembali. Bukankah kau ingin membersihkan ruanganmu?" bagus dia ingat apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

"Tidak hanya ruanganku. Tapi seluruhnya. Dan kau juga harus ikut." perintahku.

"Siap laksanakan~" balasnya sebelum kami kembali ke markas.

Mempelajari bunga...? Tidak buruk juga.

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya, disaat waktu senggang, aku menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan untuk mempelajari tentang bunga.

Cukup banyak buku yang berisi tentang bunga beserta kejelasannya dan maknanya.

Aku membacanya dan memperhatikan bunga yang tentu salah satunya adalah lily putih yang sempat ia berikan padaku. Lily putih tidak buruk.

Lalu, akankah aku memberikan bunga untuknya sebagai balasanku?

Lantas bunga apa yang pantas kuberikan untuknya?

Bunga-bunga yang ada di buku, entah mengapa tak ada yang membuatku tertarik untuk mencarinya.

Kembali mencari buku yang berhubungan dengan bunga.

"Hm?"

Entah mengapa, permata _black crystal_ -ku tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku yang berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan buku bunga lainnya. Buku itu memang tentang bunga tapi sedikit berbeda. Aku membacanya sejenak dan ternyata ada sebuah jenis bunga yang membuat permata black crystal-ku tetap terkunci pada bunga tersebut dan tersenyum yang tak kuketahui mengandung makna 'senang'.

"Heh...! Bunga ini sangat pantas untukmu, (Nama Chara(Seme/Uke)).".

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, aku menyiapkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja dengan sebuah bunga yang sudah lama kucari di wilayah yang beda dari ladang bunga yang kami kunjungi sebelumnya. Bunga ini kutemukan di sebuah ladang bunga khusus yang memang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh orang sembarangan. Cukup mahal harga yang harus kubayar demi memasuki ladang itu, tapi asalkan aku menemukannya dan membawanya sudah menjadi pengganti uang yang telah kukeluarkan.

Tak lama, aku mendengar ketukan pintu dan ternyata dia telah datang. Aku menyambutnya dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Kau kemana saja?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak ingin kudengar darinya.

"Inikah caramu menyambut orang yang kau rindukan? Padahal aku sudah lelah mencari bunga yang pantas untukmu dan memberikan kejutan." ucapku yang tidak terima disertai kekesalan.

"Bukan begitu! Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu! Tapi, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa.".

"Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku tapi jangan pernah menganggapku orang lemah." ucapku seraya menariknya untuk duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"Maaf dan terima kasih karena telah memberiku sebuah kejutan seperti ini. Aku senang." ucapnya yang sekali lagi menampakkan senyum yang membuatku harus memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah yang menempel di kedua pipiku.

"Syukurlah." ucapku. Kemudian aku membawa secangkir gelas untuknya. "Untukmu. Kau pasti lelah, 'kan?".

"Ah, terima kasih." sudah kuduga bahwa dia terlihat lelah.

Terakhir, aku mengambil setangkai bunga yang telah kusiapkan dan secangkir lagi sebelum duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Bunga untukmu." kuberikan bunga yang identik warna merah padanya.

Dia memperhatikan bunga yang baru saja kuberikan padanya. "Bunga apa ini?" tanyanya yang sudah jelas ia baru pertama kali melihat bunga yang kuberikan.

"Kurasa kau harus membaca buku tentang bunga yang lain. Karena kau belum menemukan yang seperti ini.".

"Kau benar. Aku akan membaca buku tentang bunga yang lainnya.".

Aku menyisip tehku sejenak. "Nama bunga itu adalah Poppy. Dia sejenis bunga langka tapi aku menemukannya di ladang bunga yang lain yang berbeda dari tempat yang kita kunjungi. Lalu, untuk maknanya... adalah kepuasan." ucapku menjelaskan tentang bunga yang bernama Poppy.

"Kepuasan? Maksudnya?".

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan menatap permata yang melekat pada dirinya. "Kepuasanku karena telah memilihmu dan mencintaimu, (Nama Chara(Seme/Uke))." ucapku setulus hati.

"Makna yang unik. Dan teh yang kau buat juga tak kalah manis. Terima kasih." ucapnya sebelum mengangkat cangkirnya untuk menyisip teh.

"Hei." ucapku sehingga ia berhenti dan belum sempat menyisip teh.

"Ya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau sangat terkenal.".

"Terkenal?".

"Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu, semakin lama kau semakin terkenal. Termasuk dikalangan para wanita." ucapku yang terbilang cemburu. Tidak. Aku memang sangat cemburu.

"Tanpa sadar aku merasa seperti itu. Tapi, aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang memang harus kulakukan. Tidak ada yang lain. Apa kau merasa cemburu?".

"Apa tak boleh seorang kekasih merasa cemburu terhadap kekasihnya? Bukankah itu termasuk rasa sayangku padamu?".

"Kau benar." ucapnya sebelum kembali mengangkat cangkir dan menyisip teh.

"(Nama Chara(Seme/Uke))." panggilku dan sekali lagi dia berhenti sebelum menyisip tehnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Lebih dari siapapun?" entah mengapa kalimatku semakin lama semakin ke arah yang tidak wajar... seperti posesif padanya.

"Apa kau masih meragukanku?" ucapnya yang membuatku sadar.

"Aku... hanya memastikan saja." ucapku sambil menunduk.

Ia memegang tanganku dengan erat dan tentunya aku reflek menatap wajahnya.

Penuh keyakinan, kepercayaan, ketulusan dan cinta.

Itulah yang dikatakan dari wajahnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, dalam situasi maupun kondisi suka dan duka, aku akan terus mencintaimu dan tak akan berpaling padamu. Aku bersumpah bahkan sampai kematian datang!" sumpahnya dengan mantab dan tentunya membuatku lega dan tenang.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih.".

Setelah itu, ia kembali mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyisipkan tehnya. Dan kali ini, aku tak menghentikannya karena...

Jawaban yang kuharapkan telah terjadi.

"Hmm~ Tehnya nikmat sekali. Aku suka." ucapnya senang setelah meminum teh buatanku.

"Begitukah?".

"Yup."

"Oh iya, sebenarnya ada makna lain dari bunga poppy." ucapku karena teringat akan satu hal.

"Be...narkah...? Apa itu...?" ucapnya yang entah mengapa mulai melemah.

"Tapi makna ini juga sebagai makna yang sebenarnya.".

"Khh..."

Aku terkejut melihat wajahnya yang mulai memucat dan berkeringat. "Hei, (Nama Chara(Seme/Uke))! Kau kenapa?!".

"Ti...tidak apa-apa... Aku harus kembali..." ucapnya sebelum perlahan meninggalkanku.

"Jangan bodoh! Biar kuantar!" ucapku khawatir dan tetap akan menemaninya tapi tiba-tiba dia tersenyum sejenak sebelum menarik pintu ruang hingga tertutup dan tidak membiarkanku untuk mengantarnya.

Aku khawatir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Wajahnya memucat dan berkeringat. Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja.

Semoga...

* * *

Keesokan harinya... dimana seluruh dunia diselimuti oleh kesedihan...

Kesedihan karena sebuah kehilangan...

Tangisan dan air mata menyatu dengan alunan doa untuk kepergiannya.

Termasuk tangisan dariku walaupun tak menampakkannya secara nyata.

Hange menepuk pundakku sebagai tanda bela sungkawa. Begitu dengan lainnya.

"Lepaskan dia. (Nama Chara(Seme/Uke)) telah membantu kita dalam misinya selama hidup. Kita yang masih hidup harus meneruskannya, Rivaille." ucap Hange dan satu persatu mereka pergi dan meninggalkanku seorang diri di depan makam (Nama Chara(Seme/Uke)).

Aku menelan rasa pahit karena harus kehilangan orang yang kucintai.

Tapi di sisi lain, entah mengapa hatiku merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Bukan karena dia sudah tenang di sana.

Tapi karena jawaban yang kuharapkan telah terjadi.

Memangnya jawaban apa yang kuinginkan?

* * *

Setelah aku kembali ke ruanganku. Aku hanya duduk dan menunduk di tepi ranjang sembari memangku kardus besar yang sudah terbuka.

Merenungi apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang telah kulakukan dan apa maksud dari jawaban yang kuharapkan.

Tunggu.

Untuk apa aku merenunginya?

"Heh...!"

Bukankah sudah sewajarnya karena rencanaku berhasil?

"Hehehe...!"

Lantas kenapa aku begitu merasa sedih?

"Ahahaha...!"

Bodoh! Aku sungguh bodoh berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh!

Ah, benar. Beberapa bunga poppy yang kini tidak indah karena kelopaknya telah dibuang hingga buah dan getahnya. Getah ada di toples kecil, tertutup rapat. Buahnya sudah mengering seminggu yang lalu dan sudah menjadi serbuk.

Pecahan cangkir yang masih ada kumasukkan ke dalam kardus yang kupangku bersama dengan beberapa benda yang telah kusebutkan. Kenanganku darinya.

Sebuah buku yang kutuliskan berdasarkan buku yang telah kubaca.

Judul buku "Bunga yang Cantik dan Memiliki Makna namun Mematikan."

Benar. Makna dari bunga poppy yang telah merenggut kekasihku, memiliki sisi cahaya dan kegelapan.

Sisi cahaya sebuah makna dari bunga poppy adalah "kepuasan". Sedangkan sisi kegelapan sebuah makna dari bunga poppy adalah...

"Kematian"...

Kau pasti sedang mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan dari sana, 'kan? (Nama Chara(Seme/Uke))!

Tapi sudah terlambat. Kau tak di sini lagi dan aku tak bisa melihat ekspresimu setelah mengetahui bunga yang kupilih.

Kenapa aku memberikan bunga ini padamu? Karena bunga ini sangat cocok denganmu dan sesuai dengan maknanya. Kesimpulannya adalah... aku sangat puas dengan mencintaimu tapi akan lebih puas jika aku melihatmu menuju kematian. Karena apa? Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikimu, mendekatimu, menyentuhmu bahkan seujung jaripun!

Lalu, maksud dari jawaban yang kuharapkan? Tentu saja, memindahkanmu ke tempat yang tidak akan bisa dijangkau oleh mereka.

Tapi tenanglah. Diriku ini akan tetap kau miliki dan kau bisa merasakannya juga sampai kau puas. Ah, tidak lebih dari ini!

Kau milikku dan aku milikmu selamanya.

Aku sangat mencintaimu...

Melebihi dunia ini!

 **~End? Maybe~**

* * *

Cerita terakhir untuk _Challenge_ "Makna Bunga", dan saya tetap mengambil Fandom " _Shingeki no Kyojin_ ".

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya jelaskan pada cerita ini.

Pertama, tentang cerita, saya memang sengaja dari awal berupa "Romance" menjadi "Suspense" agar terkesan memberi kejutan. Ditambah watak Rivaille yang sulit ditebak jalan pikirnya.

Kedua, bunga Poppy adalah bunga kesukaan saya walaupun saya belum pernah menemui dan menyentuh bunga itu. Bunga ini memang cantik dan unik tapi mematikan karena mengandung racun narkoba yang mampu membuat korban berhalusinasi bahkan membawanya sampai pada kematian (silahkan membaca beberapa situs di Google). Karena itu jangan sekali-kali menyalahgunakan bunga beracun untuk melukai orang lain bahkan diri kita sendiri!

Ketiga, kalimat yang saya garis bawahi memiliki penekanan pada maksud yang mengarah ke overpossessif Rivaille pada Seme-nya atau Uke-nya, sehingga terlihat sisi psychopath-nya. Dihubungkan dengan bunga poppy, tentu ia membunuh kekasihnya dengan mencampurkan racun pada cangkir yang diminum oleh kekasihnya.

Keempat, terima kasih karena sudah mampir di tempat saya~

 **Salam**

 **Ricchan**


End file.
